warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vor corrupto
:Para su versión normal, ver Capitán Vor. Corrupted Vor is a corrupted Captain Vor and is the boss of the Orokin Void as an encounter in the high level Void missions (Level ≥40). It is known that he was revived by his own Orokin Key during a normal assassination mission in Mercurio and has since turned into the guardian of the Void. Vor will make his presence known via a taunting transmission, after which he will appear near players to engage them in battle. Upon defeat, he is guaranteed to drop one of the four Dual-Stat Mods from Operación: La Crisis Cicero: Fuerza maligna, Castigo virulento, Pestinencia de pistola and Barrido tóxico, along with either an Celula Orokin, Cristal de Argón, or Modulo de control. Lore For lore before his corruption, see Captain Vor's Lore. Appearance Corrupted Vor still resembles an aged light Grineer in unique brown armor, with the exception of his torso being separated from his legs, linked solely by the energies of his Orokin Key manifesting as a swirling mass of light in what used to be his abdomen. Arsenal General Corrupted Vor's battle is much simpler compared to his preceding form, though no less dangerous. This is a single-phase battle unlike most bosses with no invincibility phases. As he spawns at level 40-50, Corrupted Vor possesses very large health, shield and armor values. Depending on the mission, Corrupted mobs may constantly spawn to assist him until he is defeated. The only part of his body that takes damage is the swirling mass of light connecting his abdomen and lower body, and no other part of him takes any damage although they are still susceptible to proc. His tendency to teleport almost constantly may prove hitting the light difficult. At the start of the battle, he will occasionally switch between Nervos Mines and his Orokin Key (Orokin Laser), and sometimes he will use his Orokin Key to generate a heavily damaging Golden Eruption. Abilities Strategy In General It is strongly recommended to have the whole team take their best possible loadout into this battle due to its difficulty. Running out of ammo is a real possibility, thus it is recommended to take along Team Ammo Restores to replenish ammo. Weapons with moderate status chance can be utilized effectively with certain elements. damage can easily drain his shields, procs will cut his health by half and repeated procs will eventually melt his armor, effectively removing his high percentage of damage reduction. As Corrupted Vor has a good chance of spawning with waves of enemies backing him up, it is crucial that one of the players uses a Warframe specialized in crowd control (such as Nyx with her Chaos ability) to dampen their combined threat. Depending on which mission type he spawns in, Vor can be isolated from further backup if all nearby enemies are killed, making him easier to kill. Putting a waypoint marker on Corrupted Vor will make it easier to find him after he teleports, especially if he teleports several times within a short period. When playing solo, try going to a secluded area to make the fight much easier. This prevents Orokin Drones from bringing his shields back up, as well as offering reprieve from unnecessary damage from Corrupted Lancers, Crewmen and Heavy Gunners. This strategy does NOT work in Defense and Mobile Defense missions, as the Corrupted will destroy the Cryopod/console. A common used tactic is using Frost and Mesa since Mesa locks-on only his weakspot and Frost due to his Snow Globe as he protects the Mesa. Utilizing Warframe Abilities Frost's Snow Globe can be used to block both the trajectory and electric arc of Vor's Nervos Mines. The rest of Frost's abilities can be used to damage his shields more effectively (though not to the same degree as damage). Snow Globe will also slow Vor. Mag's Shield Polarize, when properly modded, can wipe out all of his shield (which takes 50% of his health bar), easily skipping half of the battle. Slide attacks with Valkyr's Hysteria may hit Corrupted Vor in his center, where he is vulnerable due to a high body part damage multiplier. Nova's Molecular Prime, with its slowdown debuff and damage multiplier, can be a great help to dampen both the threats of the constant backup and Vor himself, making it easier to dispatch them both. Excalibur's Radial Blind can be used to stop him from attacking anyone or using his damaging abilities, though he will continue to teleport around randomly. Rhino's Stomp can be used to stop his agile movement, allowing a clear shot to his core. Mesa's Peacemaker can deal large amounts of damage in a small amount of time as it targets his core where he takes damage, especially if placed where Vor is the only enemy in Mesa's line of sight. It can also be used to make sure enemy reinforcements stay at bay due to its large radius Ash's Blade Storm also works on Corrupted Vor which will cause him to bleed out in a matter of seconds. Trinity's Energy Vampire can stun-lock him indefinitely, provided that someone can cover her from the incoming fire of other enemies accompanying Vor. Limbo's Banish can protect allies that use abilities from taking unnecessary damage, such as Mesa. Banishing allies into the Rift will also allow them to regenerate energy. Other Resolutions If you do not wish to fight against the Corrupted Vor, it is possible to finish the objective and extract without fighting him, although he will easily catch up with his Teleport. This can be impossible if he appears in Defense and Interception missions however, as the game requires you to kill Vor to truly finish the mission. Alternatively, you can hide from Corrupted Vor by moving to a place higher in the map (example: Reactor Room's ledge). You will know he is gone when all of his audio cues trigger one after the other. Notes *When in a mission, there are three different algorithms calculated in his spawn mechanic after a certain condition has been met; a 50% chance that Vor will spawn upon the first minute, a 75% chance upon first three minutes and a 100% upon eight minutes. The certain conditions are as follows: **Defense - Upon starting the defense **Mobile Defense - Upon inserting the datamass into the first terminal **Capture - Upon capturing the target ** Survival - Anytime: Survival Condition ** Interception - Upon capturing a radio tower ** Exterminate - Upon killing 20 enemies *Stalker can show up before or after Vor appears so you might have to face them both. *Vor's upper body can be desecrated upon death, while his lower body can't. *Using , or weapons to kill Vor will modify his death animation. Adding toxic disintegration effects and collapsing at the end, leaving a green puddle in the shape of his body on the ground. *Vor is susceptible to the Raksa Kubrow's Howl, most likely the only way you'll see him walk rather than teleport. Trivia * Captain Vor supposedly proclaims himself as energy, an immortal being incapable of destruction. Interestingly, he shares this same attribute as the seven of the Orokin, who, according to Ordis' Lore Fragments cannot truly die even when "killed". This leads to speculation as to whether or not Captain Vor's current status is regarded the same as the seven. * The Corrupted version of Vor is only referred to as "Vor" both in the Codex and in-game, implying that Vor has lost his captaincy following his 'death' and rebirth. * Vor previously had the unique distinction of being both the lowest level Boss (on Tolstoj, Mercury), and the highest level Boss in game at the same time. This was changed in , which changed map progression such that Jackal on Venus became the lowest level Boss. ** He is also the only boss character with three separate and distinct instances active simultaneously, being present in Mercury, Ceres, and the Void, making him the most ubiquitous character in the game. * Vor is the first boss to drop Event mods. * Although labeled as being 'corrupted' by his Void key, the codex does not classify him as part of the Corrupted or Orokin faction and instead still resides as Grineer. This may be a mistake on DE's part to categorize him, or he is indeed still of the Grineer faction and not entirely consumed by his key's corrupting influence. ** The theory of corruption is further cemented by a trailer that shows a room of Grineer kneeling before Corrupted Vor. * Vor's voice lines are triggered by spawning, a certain loss of health and shields and death. * In his Corrupted form, Vor has a distinct echo effect added to his voice, making him seem more otherworldly as a result. ** Due to Vor's long lines, he used to continue speaking long after he was killed. This was considered a bug, until DE added a few lines referencing the fact that, because Vor can not be destroyed, he continues to speak — likely as a joke referencing the bug and a means by which to make it seem intentional without actually fixing it. ** His labeling of his Orokin Key as a "Janus Key" could be a reference to Janus, the ancient Roman god of beginnings and transitions (doors, passages etc.). Bugs * Sometimes, Corrupted Vor will send a spawning transmission to the player as usual, but won't actually spawn. He will then appear to say his transmission messages in a backwards order, starting with his death phrase. This seems to be caused by the player being in a Void treasure room when he begins to taunt the player. * Sometimes upon death, Vor might duplicate a non-disintegrating bottom half of his body. This is usually caused by killing Vor while he is primed by Molecular Prime. * In the codex, some parts of Vor's body near his core can be see-through. Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Actualización 13 Categoría:Jefe Categoría:Corruptos Categoría:Grineer Categoría:Jefe de escenario